


Die Once, Live Forever

by Obsscure



Category: Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquel sonido constante inutilizó el único medio que Jungwoo tenía para escapar de la realidad y refugiarse en los recuerdos. Cuando despertó supo que el tiempo se había agotado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Once, Live Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Lamento que esta historia no cuente más de la situación, ni los cómo ni los porqué. Lo que me interesaba era crear el ambiente para lo que ocurre a continuación. Beteado por mi zombie panda girl [darkkaya](http://darkkaya.livejournal.com/).

  
Jungwoo despertó a través de transiciones de sueños agitados hasta quedar detenido a mitad del esfuerzo de abrir los ojos. El pesado cansancio mermaba su voluntad y tras recobrar casi en totalidad los sentidos, adivinó que todavía era noche cerrada. Apenas había dormido, posiblemente no hubiesen pasado más que un par de horas o quizás menos. Sólo quería dejarse vencer por la irrealidad que acechaba su mente como sombras fantásticas pero aquel sonido singular, el que había provocado la interrupción de su sueño, estaba ahí sobre su oreja, rítmico, suave y sin detenerse más que para agravarse e inutilizar el único medio que Jungwoo tenía para escapar de la realidad. El sueño.

Quiso darse la vuelta y extender las piernas, pero el cuerpo le dolió por permanecer en ángulos incómodos y luego, como muchas otras noches, estaba él.

Su maknae.

Sungmin aparecía a su lado en ciclos que Yoohwan señalaba con resentimiento como "esas noches del mes" en los que Jiseok se ahogaba un poco mientras las manos de Sungjong desaparecían oportunamente entre su piel y la ropa, sin demasiado tacto, sin pedir apenas permiso más que para empujarlo dentro de la habitación y bloquear la cerradura. Esas noches Yoohwan descolgaba la chaqueta de un tirón y no dormía en casa.

—Dame espacio hyung.

La cara de Sungmin en ese entonces estaba compungida y Jungwoo podía leer casi cada pregunta, cada queja, cada verso triste de su corazón adolescente no correspondido. Una historia simple en la experiencia de la vida, una herida de las que se curan con tiempo y la distancia. Sungmin no tenía ninguno de los dos remedios porque la vida idol tenía un precio que se pagaba por adelantado. _Dame espacio hyung_ , exigía en lo que parecía un sollozo. El sillón siempre fue muy pequeño para acomodarlos a ambos, pero Jungwoo siempre fue débil y las mañanas lo encontraban atrapado bajo Sungmin, quien se adaptaba a su forma y dormitaba más encima del pecho de Jungwoo que contra él. Jungwoo resguardaba al muchacho en sus brazos y fingía dormir al escuchar las risillas que precedían al sonido del seguro retirado de la puerta de la habitación. Después quedaba el silencio.

El problema es que no supo negarse a compartir el sillón aquellos días ni a servir de soporte para un crío que buscaba consuelo con la nariz en su cuello y la mano bajo su camiseta. No supo apartarlo cuando lo besó y los dedos bordearon el pijama con aparente inocencia. El problema es que cada paso era fácil de dar y Jungwoo creyó que ser un buen hyung no excluía confortar con los medios que poseía, aunque fuesen cuestionables. Y a veces sólo tenía la piel para recibir la de Sungmin o la lengua para borrar su tristeza.

Se acostumbró a ese jadeo grave y entrecortado en el oído, pidiendo, solicitando con apuro y frases mal hechas y tímidas. Se acostumbró a esperar esa vocecita y a imaginársela durante los almuerzos cuando estaban sentados uno frente al otro y se pedían la sal con una seriedad que resultaba ridícula, hasta que desaparecía en un suspiro, transformando a Sungmin en una fuente de calor agradable en la que Jungwoo se sumergía y de la que estaba orgulloso por ser el responsable.

Jungwoo despertó por completo cuando notó que algo había cambiado en el ambiente causándole punzadas de angustia. Dejó de lado los recuerdos del dormitorio y la esperanza de dormir en paz. Escuchó el rumor proveniente de los labios agrietados de Sungmin y el alma se le cayó tan profundo que quiso que el techo cayese y les hundiera a ambos bajo el piso también. Aspiró su olor que se había acentuado con las horas, el mismo olor de una jornada de ensayo con el sudor saturando la camiseta. La nariz le picó por el polvo levantado al moverse. La noche no quería permitirles mirar el amanecer grisáceo tras las ventanas porque sería incluso más triste así.

El jadeo era constante, parecido al que su querido Sungmin hacía al pedir atención y afecto con las piernas enredadas entre las suyas y el cabello teñido rozándole la frente. Pero no era afecto lo que buscaba ahora. El sonido fue volviéndose exigente, áspero, casi sangrante aunque Sungmin mantenía la boca cerrada. Sus dedos se engarfiaron sobre la manga de Jungwoo y éste supo que había llegado el momento. No más sueños en los que refugiarse y recordar su tacto. Las sonrisas después del contacto en aquel sillón parecían tan lejanas que se aferró a una especialmente radiante antes de perderlas para siempre.

Se incorporó hasta sentarse en el suelo y atrajo a Sungmin para abrazarlo y descansar la barbilla sobre aquel hombro de huesos que sobresalían ante la falta de músculos que los revistieran. Presionó sus labios en los del chico cuyos ojos desvaídos se notaban antinaturales en las sombras. El aliento de Sungmin estaba enrarecido pero no le asqueó, solo inhaló para impedir que su voluntad se hiciera añicos. Jungwoo no intentó hacer más, no quiso forzarlo ni arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de tocarlo como si fuese lo más preciado que tenía. Sungmin subió sus manos por la espalda de Jungwoo y rasgó por encima de la sucia camiseta para atraparlo débilmente. Jungwoo lo llamó por su nombre deletreado con lentitud y no esperó respuesta ni reconocimiento aunque creyó atisbar algo en la forma en que ladeó la cabeza, curioso. Sus mejillas delgadas ardían y al desplazar los dedos por ellas sintió las pústulas que se habían extendido.

Jungwoo se levantó despacio y se alejó deslizando los zapatos que dejaron caminos sobre la capa de polvo. Sungmin resintió la distancia, sus dedos se retorcieron en el aire y la vibración de su garganta rota fue amenazante.

Jungwoo no recordaba el principio o se negaba a hacerlo y lo que conservaba eran trozos desconectados de una historia improbable. La furia de Yoohwan tras volver del dormitorio. La chaqueta ensangrentada. La risa de Sungjong destrozada bajo la mirada impresionada de Jiseok, que no alcanzó a entender qué ocurría. La paranoia de Jongkook al leer en el trending topic del twitter "mordida" y "contagio" y la posterior solución desesperada que encontró en una vieja navaja. Sejoon sollozando. Sejoon ayudándolos a escapar sin saber que no había forma de aislarse. Jiseok no necesitó contagiarse para consumirse en dos días con el horror de contemplar el cuerpo primero muerto y luego reanimado de Sungjong. Lo que volvió la segunda vez no era de ninguna manera Sungjong.

La tragedia más devastadora para Jungwoo fue verlos morir dos veces.

A Sungmin no. Sungmin parpadeó por última vez y el reflejo de su humanidad a punto de consumirse en el fondo de sus ojos vacíos fue todo lo que Jungwoo necesitó para tomar el arma a sus pies y disparar.

Jungwoo lloró por mucho tiempo. Lloró hasta que los ríos de la sangre derramada de Sungmin comenzaron a secarse y la luz entró en aquel improvisado refugio otorgándole una belleza espectral. Jungwoo acomodó el cuerpo de modo que pareciese dormido y se marchó. En su corazón carcomido de pena, tenía el consuelo de al menos haber salvado su alma como el buen hyung que era.

~▣~


End file.
